1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus and a method of controlling the liquid discharging apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the past, as a liquid discharging apparatus of this type, a liquid discharging apparatus has been proposed which includes a print head which ejects ink, an ink tank which accommodates ink, a first ink flow path for supplying ink from the ink tank to a manifold of the print head, a second ink flow path for recovering ink from the manifold to the ink tank, a pump for ink circulation provided in the first ink flow path, an opening-closing valve provided in the second ink flow path, a suction cap for covering a nozzle surface of the print head, and a pump for suction connected to the suction cap through a suction pipe (refer to JP-A-2000-33714, for example). In this apparatus, when filling the print head with ink, first, the nozzle surface of the print head is covered by the suction cap and also the opening-closing valve is opened, and the pump for ink circulation is then rotationally driven, whereby ink is circulated in a circulation flow path composed of the first ink flow path, the manifold, and the second ink flow path. Thereafter, the opening-closing valve is closed and also the pump for ink circulation is stopped in a state where it does not block the first ink flow path, and the pump for suction is then driven, whereby ink in the print head is suctioned and each pressure chamber of the print head is then filled with ink.
The suction cap generally is for covering the nozzle surface when suctioning ink from the print head, or the like, and forms a closed space along with the nozzle surface when covering the nozzle surface. For this reason, when filling the print head with ink, in a case where the pump for circulation is rotationally driven in a state where the nozzle surface is covered by the suction cap, depending on the flow velocity of ink, there is a case where ink may be leaked from nozzles.